Akeno Himejima
|-|Base Form= |-|Fallen Angel Mode= Summary Akeno Himejima is the only child of Shuri Himejima, a well-known Shinto priestess and Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel and one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori. As a child, Akeno was close to her mother, and fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death, blaming her father for not being able to protect her mother. After the death of her mother, she stayed with her mother's relative before being kicked out due to her Fallen Angel blood. At the tender age of 10, without food or money, Akeno journeyed throughout Japan using her skills to purify evil spirits that she learned from her mother in order to survive, doing so for a year and a half. When she stumbled into a certain town, Akeno indirectly saved a human that was contracted with a Devil from the Gremory Clan. Fearing that the Devil would kill her due to her Fallen Angel heritage, Akeno decided to hide from them. Later, while trying to leave the town, Akeno was suddenly attacked by her relatives from the Himejima Clan who came to kill her. Before her Grand-uncle could land the decisive blow, Rias and her father's Bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, appeared and talked Akeno's family out of killing her with two conditions, first Akeno is to never enter the territory under the Himejima Clan and second, to always stay beside Rias and serve under her using the Gremory name and not the Himejima name. She then moved into the Gremory Palace where she was taught various things from studies to how a lady should act as well as deepening her bonds with Rias, becoming her best friend in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | Low 7-C | At least 7-B Name: Akeno Himejima, Priestess of Thunder/Priestess of Thunder and Light, The Ultimate Sadist (by Rias Gremory), The President's Confidant (by Yuuto Kiba), Mum (by Ophis) Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid, Middle-Class Devil, Queen, Member of DxD, Former Vice-President of the Occult Research Club Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Barrier Creation, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Demolished a gymnasium with her lightning) | Small Town level via power-scaling (Significantly more powerful than Boosted Issei) | At least City level (Heavily injured Siegfried in his Chaos Drive form with her lightning, erased one of Grendel’s fireballs) Speed: Supersonic, possibly higher | At least Supersonic, possibly higher | High Hypersonic+ (Shouldn't be any slower than Rias) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Small Town Class | At least City Class Durability: Large Building level | Small Town level (More durable than Kiba) | City level (More durable than Kiba) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite perspective Weaknesses: Any Holy Items associated with the Christian Church will greatly damage her (i.e. Holy Water, Holy Swords, Divine Magic e.t.c.), Akeno is a sadist and will often take her time while fighting her foes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Lightning:' Akeno's signature skill that she inherited from her father, Baraqiel. Akeno combines the power of light and thunder to create Holy Lightning. ** Fallen Angel Mode (堕天使モード, Datenshi Mōdo): A mode that is achieved by condensing her Holy Lightning blood. In this form, Akeno gains six black wings and drastically enhances her Holy Lightning abilities. At present, this transformation requires the use of a special bracelet made by Azazel, but Akeno has stated she will work at it until she no longer requires it. In Volume 17, Akeno can now use this mode without a bracelet thanks to her training with Rias. ** Holy Lightning Dragon (雷光龍, Raikōryū): Due to her constant draining of Issei's Dragon power, she has gained the ability to shape her Holy Lightning into the form of an Asian Dragon, which can move as if it was alive. It has been shown to be rather powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing one of Grendel's fireballs. *'Demonic Power:' Akeno shows great proficiency in using her demonic power and excels at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and water. Similar to the Holy Lightning Dragon, Akeno can also form Asian Dragons out of fire and ice and send them against her enemies. *'Stealth:' As mentioned by Issei and Rias, Akeno has developed a skill to sneak behind people without arousing suspicion or attention. *'Purification:' Akeno's mother taught her how to purify evil spirits as a child. However, since she lacks Senjutsu powers, her ability is inferior to Koneko's. Key: Base | Boosted | Fallen Angel Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Lightning Users Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Water Users Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Priests Category:Sadists Category:Monster Girls Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7